Happy Ending?
by CapturetheFinnick
Summary: Dan and Phil fight and Phil storms out, but will it all be okay in the end? Fluff. Phan.


_**Happy Ending?**_

"Why can't you take anything seriously?" screamed Phil, anger erupting from his mouth like a volcano.  
"Why do you have to get so stressed about everything?" Dan retorted, his face screwed up and eyes raging. By his sides his fists were clenched into little balls, his heartbeat pumping through his palms.  
"This is important, Dan. Why can't you see that? You leave all the work down to me, all of the time."  
"That is not true! And you know it's not." Dan yelled. A sigh of sheer frustration escaping his mouth.  
"You can't even see it, can you? You're not even aware of what you do." Phil said, his voice dropping to a whisper, his lips spitting out the words as if they were poison. Somehow this tone was a lot scarier than his angry tone, and Dan quivered, a little taken aback. With that, Phil stormed out, slamming the door behind him, making the walls shake and leaving Dan alone, fuming on the sofa.

* * *

Phil wandered around, his mind hurting, his muscles clenched, his insides seething with anger. How dare he? Outside, rain had begun to fall, arriving at earth in a drizzle. The sky had turned grey, the clouds looking like splodges of ink washed away with water. Phil shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his black skinny jeans and pulled his hood up. He mooched around for a while, the anger slowly evapourating from him like water on a sunny day. Soon all the anger was gone completely and all he was left with was a bad feeling in his stomach and a wet fringe. His thumb brushed over the phone in his pocket as he considered calling Dan, had he over reacted? Had he done exactly what he had accused Dan of? Being unable to see his own problems? The streets began to blur into one long, endless road of grey and he tucked his thumb away from his phone, he wouldn't be the needy one; not today.

* * *

Dan collapsed into the cushion just above his head, pulling his knees up to his chest. He hated fighting with Phil, it just wasn't something they did. Once his anger had cooled off, he realised how hurt he was. How much it hurt him that Phil was mad at him, how much it hurt him that he had made Phil so upset. He ran his hand through his hair, a small tear leaking from his eyes.

* * *

Phil span on his foot, turning around, heading back towards their flat. Each step was taken hesitantly, his movements awkward and robotic. He got to the end of the street before spinning back round again and marching back. It was Dan's turn, wasn't it? He went back and forth, both literally and mentally, for the next thirty minutes, gaining him all sorts of stares from the people that went by. Finally, the cold drizzle won him out, he couldn't stay out in the grey cloud of smog any longer; he headed home.

* * *

Dan wiped his eyes, he couldn't stay on the sofa forever and tears certainly wouldn't make anything better. With a hopeful optimism which was out of character for him, he got off of the sofa,a slight spring in his step, and set about making things better.

* * *

Phil trudged home, the grey sky darkening into an even more depressing nightfall. The rain still continued at the same monotonous pace, oblivious to everything. Phil's heart sank more and more. Had he gone overboard? Was Dan angered past the point of repair? He knew that he was probably over reacting and it would probably all be okay and that it was just a stupid little silly fight over nothing really, but there was that one part of him, deep inside, that screamed, but what if it isn't fine? What if he doesn't forgive you? And unfortunately for Phil, that was the part that had taken control. His chest began to hurt, he couldn't even bear to think about Dan going away. His life would be in shatters. Just a black hole left where his friend used to be.

* * *

Dan almost threw himself down the stairs, his shoelaces undone and his face still red from the tears that had fallen. Without hesistation he knocked on the door of the woman just below. Every second that she didn't answer the door felt like a year to Dan as he tapped his foot impatiently, looking at his imaginary watch.

* * *

Phil sped up when he saw his building looming ahead, simultaneously the bearer of bad news and the haven of security. His feet began to get soaked from the puddles he splashed through, the water bouncing off and hitting his socks, but still he plowed on. He needed to know what was going on, he couldn't take the tension anymore.

* * *

The furry little kitten squirmed in Dan's hands, its tiny mouth open in a yawn and it's fur the exact colour of golden syrup with a cute little white patch over it's left eye. Dan couldn't help but smile at the tiny creature, the anxiety in his heart melting away. "How much?" he said to the woman who stood over him as he sat beside the box of kittens.

* * *

Phil reached the door, his palms sweating despite the cold. He pulled open the door, hitting his hand into the lift button, waiting in agony as it slowly made it's way down to the bottom floor, like a slug that had nothing better to do with it's day. Finally the door pinged and the lift groaned as it hit the ground floor and Phil eagerly climbed in, his stomach a cocktail of fear, excitement and dread.

* * *

Dan sat on the sofa. But what if he didn't come back? He was lost deep in his all consuming and soul wrenching thoughts when he heard a light knock at the door and his heart skipped a beat. He almost raced to the door, pulling it open like it was the key to his eternal happiness. In the door way stood Phil, his hands in his pockets and a sheepish grin written on his face. "I am so, so sorry." said Dan, feeling the tears climbing back up his throat. But, before he could say anymore Phil grabbed his face, kissing him passionately, the love and warmth quelling the torrent of anxiety. "Are we okay?" Phil said on an outward breath as they broke apart and Dan smiled, "We're just fine." he whispered, as he took Phil's hand, dragging him inside.

"In fact." Dan said, "close your eyes." Phil looked slightly confused, an edge of worry to his lips.  
"What is this your revenge or something?" he said, his giggle more nervous than light hearted.  
"You'll see" Dan said as he covered up Phil's eyes with his hands, Phil's back against his chest as he led him through the apartment to the living room. "Keep your eyes closed." warned Dan as he took his hands off of Phil's eyelids and tiptoed towards the small bed where the kitten lay. He cradled it in his hands, dwarfing it as it curled up and fell asleep, using his fingertips as a pillow. Tentatively, he made his way back to Phil. "Alright, you can open your eyes now." said Dan and Phil's eyelids fluttered open, his nervous expression turning into a small giggle of glee. "Is that a kitten?" he said, his smile wide.  
"It's our kitten." said Dan and Phil's mouth fell open, just a little bit.  
"But.. when? I have been begging for us to get a cat for so long!" Phil exclaimed.  
"I know, and I really should have listened to you." Dan said as he passed the tiny sleeping kitten to Phil.  
"What's it called?" Phil asked as he gazed down at it, his eyes wide with wonder.  
"That's up to you." said Dan and Phil smiled up at him.  
"You really are the best boyfriend. I am sorry for everything I said earlier." Phil said, dragging his eyes away from the kitten for just a second as he stared into Dan's, his eyes filled with sincerity and apology.  
"Ssh that's behind us and, I know" Dan said before connecting his lips to Phil, happiness radiating from his heart.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and please review because it makes me very happy!**_


End file.
